themkfanonrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
ChaosЯealm
The Chaosrealm also known as the Realm of Chaos, is a realm in the video game series Mortal Kombat. About ChaosЯealm Chaosrealm is a world where chaos is practiced by its inhabitants as a religion, so, unlike other realms, it has no form of government whatsoever. The actions and practices of the inhabitants of the Realm of Chaos reflect their world's nature. They express the need for total freedom and relish the anarchy of their world. Even forcing them to engage in conversation can be seen as a form of control to them. Chaosrealm represents the opposite and balance to Orderrealm. The struggle for freedom and control between Chaosrealm and Seido seems to be an old one with no end in sight. The most important struggle is that the forces of Seido seek to control Chaosrealm and it is large quanities of water. To the native people of Chaosrealm this is an attrocity since water is the element of change and is not ment to be controlled. One of the more notable pools of water in Chaosrealm is the pool of aging located at A-5 in the realm. You must go through a labyrinth to reach it. Those who enter including Shujinko had noted feeling 'older' upon leaving the water. One of the scared places in the realm is a cemetary, there are also many temples within the realm where whorshipping men can be found praying in front the entrances. The realm is notable for having strange geographical features that defy physics such as the floating rock formations. Since most of the world is split up in what appears to be floating islands the people of the realm use highly advanced portals to cross the voids between the landmasses. At one point in time Chaosrealm was believe to be a normal world until the God of Chaos unleashed "the Tempest" upon the realm. The aftermath left the world fragmented and transformed it is also belived to cause the collective amnesia among the inhabitants of the realm. Native Species Appearance The native people of the realm are known as Chaosrealmers. They are humanoid in appearance however they come across as primatvie, menacing, and dangerous. Their appearance and physiology also reflect the world that they live in such as Havik's ability to manipulate his bones in ways that would kill a typical human. The other people of the realm also posses tattoos, body modifications, or other strange transformations. Behavior Much like the denizens of the Netherrealm, the people of Chaosrealm tend to speak backwards. Their speech relects their need for freedom. They will often answer with whatever comes to their mind and do not like to be forced to give and response as it is a form of control over them. Chaosrealmers see being attacked as a positive expereince and after they are attacked they will respond with, 'Thank you. I needed that!' or, 'You really know how to treat a lady!'. They also view randomness and aimless behavior as a positive action. A good example of this behavior and attributes is, according to some Chaosrealmers, many enjoy playing a 'game' called 'Everybody Runs Around,' where the objective is to run around aimlessly rather than compete, as it has no rules. Above all else, the people of Chaosrealm worship water as it represents the element of change and is able to change its shape. Those are characteristics that Chaosrealmers value very highly. Notable Residents *Native - Havik, Fayt *Non-Native - Some of the reformed Black Dragon Clan had found the Realm of Chaos as refuge of freedom. Relationships with other Realms Chaosrealm has no official allies this is probably due to its chaotic nature. The people of this realm seek to spread chaos to the other realms and that is likely seen as a threat to those who do not realize the benefit in the balance of chaos and order. There is no true alliance between Outworld and Chaosrealm, however the people of the Realm of Chaos including Havik, would prefer that Shao Kahn keep his rule as his violent conquests bring chaos that his people thrive on. On the other hand, the people of the realm despise Hotaru and the Realm of Order as they seek to control Chaosrealm and fight back the chaos that they dwell in. Category:Realms Category:Chaosrealm